


Remus vs. Bath Time

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, In MY fanfiction?, Kid!Roman, Mud, dad!deceit, dad!patton, it's more likely than you think, kid!Remus, kiddos being kiddos, roman and remus are chaos gremlins, sides when they're growing up, subtle moceit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus doesn't exactly like being clean.





	Remus vs. Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely post by @musiclynerdlover1617! I’m just,,, real soft for kiddo creativitwins.

Roman walked into his and his brother’s shared room and was immediately with said brother ugly sobbing in a heap on his bed.

“Remus?! Re!? What’s wrong?!” Roman asked frantically. He wasn't Dad, he didn’t quite know how to comfort Remus, or anyone else for that matter. But he could try!

Remus sniffed. “Pa-papa Dee made me take a, a bath!”

“Oh.” Roman replied, tilting his head curiously. “Is that why you smell like strawberries?”

Remus’s lower lip wobbled. “Yeh-eh-es!” He sobbed. “I lost all my wonderful trash smells!”

Roman frowned. He didn’t really like the trash smells, but he liked seeing is brother sad even less.

“Well, we can just get your stinky trash smells back. I’ll help!” Roman smiled determinedly.

Remus scrubbed at his eyes. “But, but you hate the trash smells…” He said, confused.

“Yeah, but you’re sad and I hate that more!” Roman declared.

Remus let out a tearful giggle. “Okay, how are we gonna get the trash smells back?” He asked.

Roman hummed in thought, scrunching his face up to show just how much effort he was putting into this. Finally, he cried out in triumph and tried to snap his fingers, but didn’t quite succeed because he was still practicing that.

“I’ve got it!” Roman declared.

Remus sat up, excited. “What is it?! What is it?!” He cried in anticipation.

“Well, Dad just laid out new mulch, right? Mulch is really smelly!” Roman declared.

Remus’s eyes widened at the prospect. “It’s perfect...” He breathed, once again awed by his brother’s ideas. Yeah, he had good ideas too since they were both creativity, but his brother had great ideas nonetheless.

Roman grinned. “I know! It’s my idea!”

Remus giggled and shoved his brother playfully. “What are we waiting for?! Mulch time!”

The twin creativities ran out to the garden, giggling all the while. They grabbed the hose and quickly made the mulched flower beds into puddles of mulchy mud.

The two spent the next few hours giggling and attacking each other with mulch, mud, murky water, and dirt. It was a good while before Papa Dee and Dad found them.

Dad sighed fondly and Papa Dee sighed in exasperation. Two of Papa Dee’s arms reached out and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks.

“That’s two baths in one day, Remus.” He declared.

“Nooooo!” Remus protested, thrashing and getting murky, dirty water splattered across Papa Dee and Dad. .

Dad laughed, then turned a little more serious to scold the two. “Roman, I’m going to have to bleach your outfit _again_!”

Roman giggled all the way to the bathroom while Remus pouted. They got to play with toy boats in the bath, though, so it wasn't all bad. Remus still wasn't happy to smell like strawberries though.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!! <3


End file.
